callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
John F. Kennedy
John Fitzgerald Kennedy (Abbreviated JFK, callsign "Lancer") is a character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. In the mission U.S.D.D., he speaks personally to Mason inside the Pentagon, and is a playable character in the Nazi Zombies map "Five". The username to log into the terminal is JFKENNEDY the password is LANCER. Both Jim Meskimen and Chriss Anglin provide the voice of John F. Kennedy.File:Cod7 additional cast.PNG ﻿ Trivia *President Kennedy is the highest-ranking character in the entire Call of Duty series. *He is the first American president to have an actual appearance in the Call of Duty series. Also, joint with Richard Nixon, he is the first playable character who has been president of the USA in real life. *He is one of the four playable characters in the Zombie level "Five." *In the cutscene preceding Five, John F. Kennedy says the word "Zombie" rather casually in response to the attack. This may imply that he has already had previous encounters with the undead or he already knows about the Zombies. This may also make fun of the fact that characters in zombie movies do not know what zombies are. *Kennedy says "Ich bin ein Berliner" (I am a citizen of Berlin) in the zombie level Five, a reference to an urban myth regarding the speech he made in West Berlin (June 26, 1963). The story goes that he should have said "Ich bin Berliner" ("I am a citizen of Berlin"), but instead he said "Ich bin ein Berliner" which means "I am a jelly doughnut." (A "Berliner" is in fact a type of jelly doughnut made in Berlin). The indefinite article ein is omitted when speaking of an individual's profession or residence but is necessary when speaking in a figurative sense as Kennedy did. Since the president was not literally from Berlin but only declaring his solidarity with its citizens, "Ich bin Berliner" would not have been correct. *According to the President Kennedy's mail account on the Central Intelligence Agency Data system , Evelyn Cross and John Trent have sent email to him respectively, warning President Kennedy to "play along" or else. **Evelyn Cross' letter dated 26/6/1963, told Kennedy to "reconsider" the final offer from a certain individual, whom Evelyn claims have agents everywhere and Kennedy could not hope to win. **John Trent's letter dated 21/11/1963, one day before the Kennedy assassination, as a "last warning". *It is very heavily implied that Alex Mason killed JFK. The supporting evidence being a cutscene in which the words "[Harvey Oswald|[Lee Harvey Oswald's]]'s been compromised!" can be heard; the picture of him in the crowd at Fort Worth airport, about an hour before the assassination; that he was programmed by Dragovich to do such; and that when he yells at Dragovich, "You tried to make me kill my president!", Dragovich replies, "Tried?" During the ending cutscene, Mason narrates and states the exact bullet that killed JFK, the 6.5mm (which also was real life the caliber of the bullet fired from a Carcano rifle, allegedly by Lee Harvey Oswald), further suggesting that the character was the assassin, or as cooperating with Lee Harvey Oswald to assassinate President Kennedy. *In the zombie level "Five", President Kennedy has many humorous quotes, such as when the player tries to buy a gun they cannot afford, he might say: "But I want it!" in a rather childish tone, and when the player runs out of ammo he might say "I need some beans for the chowdah (chowder), here!" The latter obviously poking fun at Kennedy's Boston accent. *In "Five", Kennedy states, "They should put my face on the silver dollar." Ironically, his face is currently on the silver half-dollar. Gallery John Kennedy in corner.png|JFK. John Kennedy aimed at.png|Mason aiming at Kennedy in a hallucination. John Kennedy at table.png|John F. Kennedy. Kennedy plot.jpg|John Trent warn Kennedy? shot0042.jpg|Evelyn Cross gave Kennedy one final offer References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Nazi Zombies